So she dances
by hikari hime 73
Summary: If music be the food of love, play on. W Shakespeare. A songfic about a certain piano player and his beloved.


**Ohayo minna sama! **

** Here's my first english language fic, a song fic as you can see.**

**Disclaimer: Ouran High school Host Club and "so she dances" lyrics are not mine (sigh), the first is Bisco Hatori sensei's and the latter belongs to Josh Groban sama (on his album "Awake"). I've just done this on a whim last night, for my own and hopefully your pleasure.**

**Thanks: To my mother who beta'd this. Without her, it could have been full of mistakes, so thank you a lot. (she didn't beta this introduction and what's written in the end, so please forgive me for the possible mistakes )  
**

**Warning: This text is full of fluff and OOC ness, especially concerning Haruhi's character. Please forgive me for that and just enjoy it without any preconcieved idea.**

* * *

« _A waltz when she walks in the room  
She pulls back the hair from her face  
She turns to the window to sway in the moonlight  
Even her shadow has grace »_

It's three O'clock in the morning and a piano can be heard in the Suou mansion. Soft notes are escaping from the half opened windows, melting away in the night breeze. While his fingers caress the keys, a blond, young man thinks about the only woman he loves, the only one to know his true heart and soul.

If only she could dance for him, only for him, to the melody he would play on the grand piano. If only she could look at him the same way he looked at her, if only she could be his the same way he was hers.

He thinks about her while playing his heart out on the piano, dreaming,wide awake, as he cannot sleep anymore. It took so long for him to realise that his fantasising about her being his daughter was a lie, he was so afraid that she would not return his affection... It was much easier for him that way, he could protect her without having to face the truth.

Tamaki lets out a sigh and stops playing. Tomorrow will be his last day with her, and after, he'll have to leave Ouran forever, leaving his dear Haruhi behind for all the other men to court.

In the silence of the night, a single tear falls on a white piano key.

« _A waltz for the girl out of reach  
She lifts her hands up to the sky  
She moves with the music  
The song is her lover  
The melody's making her cry »_

It's three O'clock in the morning and the silence is deafening around the Fujiokas' appartment lot. Even the night bugs aren't singing, just as if they were feeling the sadness escaping from a young woman's bedroom windows.

She is alone under the moonlight, gazing at the sky with her beautiful hazel eyes, and then she starts to move. Her hands are floating around her, like angel wings playing with cotton clouds in the blue immensity. Her body sways slowly on a melody only she can hear, playing in her heart and soul.

He's the only one she would think about in such a way but she could never tell him, fearing to break the innocence of the smiles he gives only to her like a delicate crystal glass.

He's so close yet so far away, living in a world where no one can ever die of starvation or cold, a world of wealth and lineage. He sleeps in silken sheets as she wears cotton pyjamas. She could never be accepted in such a family and she knows it.

A soft cry breaks the silence but she continues to dance on a song only she can hear, letting her tears fall on the floor next to her bare feet.

« _So she dances  
In and out of the crowd like a glance  
This romance is  
From afar calling me silently »_

It's three O'clock in the afternoon and they're all gathered in the third music room. Even Hunny and Mori senpai are there, dressed in black tuxedos and entertaining the Host Club's last guests.

After Tamaki and Kyouya's graduation, it will close. After all, these two are the club's « parents », and no one else could properly inherit their places at its head.

The year before, the roles of the « lollishota » and wild ones were left vacant, as Mori and Hunny senpai went on with their lives. Eventually, they came back to help from time to time, but it was never to be the same without them anymore.

After the banquet, a ball took place. All the Ouran Academy pupils were invited and the place was full of flamboyantly dressed teenagers, dancing in circles to the music the philharmonic orchestra played. Young women blushed under crystal chandeliers, letting young men take their delicate, ivory hands into their own.

But the king and queen were nowhere to be seen.

« _A waltz for the chance I should take  
But how will I know where to start?  
She's spinning between constellations and dreams  
Her rhythm is my beating heart »_

A piano could be heard in the Ouran Academy corridors if one wanted to listen closely. The only person to notice it was a young woman wearing men's clothing, wandering alone in the school while all the others were enjoying themselves in the main ballroom.

Recognising her senpai's playing, she followed the music to its source and found herself in front of the third music room door. She opened it quietly and stepped into the chamber, closing it behind her without a sound.

The place was lit by a solitary candle standing on the top of the grand piano Tamaki was playing. The young man was lost in his music, a soft smile curving his lips, seemingly oblivious to the tears that were rolling down from his closed eyes.

Like in a trance, Haruhi began to dance in the moonlight just like she had in her bedroom the night before. The music possessed her body as she went on the tip of her toes, bending gracefully forward and then backward, tracing wide loops with her hands.

She never noticed when the piano stopped playing, too carried away by the melody her soul sang.

« _I can't keep on watching forever  
I give up this view just to tell her »_

A soft but firm hand takes hers in a caring hold, another one is gently laid on the small of her back, but still she dances. She knows the man she loves is with her, so near but still too far away, and this is just enough for her to be happy. Carpe diem, she thinks, and smiles at him.

But then a thrill goes through her spine as she feels smooth lips lightly brushing her own. She opens her eyes only to find him looking intently at her, pure blue gazing into clear chestnut. His cheeks are a bright shade of pink but still he comes closer to her, his arms embracing her small form more firmly.

Everything is gone now, every thought of family or conventionality. The only thing left is their love as they finally accept each other's unspoken feelings, losing themselves in each other's arms.

They dance on their own music, letting their hearts speak at last.

« _When I close my eyes I can see  
The spotlights are bright on you and me  
We've got the floor  
And you're in my arms  
How could I ask for more? »  
_

« If music be the food of love, play on! » W. Shakespeare

* * *

**Yay, this is it!!**

** So what do you think? Should I resume writing in English, or should I stay within the boundaries of my own mother tongue?**

**Whatever, thank you for reading it. Please review, any critic will help me with my writing.**

**Dewa mata  
**


End file.
